randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eberron - The Story So Far...
Here is told everything that happened in our adventures so far. 'A Fiery Start' A clériga Ravidel e seu fiel warfoged guarda-costas, Haustator, foram à estação de trem buscar Owain, um jovem aprendiz que viera de Aundair para estudar no templo de Wroat. Logo que encontraram o rapaz e se preparavam para voltar ao templo, eles veem diversas explosões na praça em frente à estação, onde acontecia uma feira. Logo percebem que eram elementais do fogo que haviam aparecido subitamente. No meio da confusão, enquanto as pessoas de bem tentavam fugir dos monstros e do incêndio que começava, um número incomumente grande de bandidos começava a saquear as barraquinhas e assaltar as pessoas. Ravidel e Haustator decidem lutar para ajudar as pessoas e logo recebem ajuda de Dýlinnil e Faeron. A eles se unem ainda Jack e Keat, pegos no meio da confusão. Juntos, e após o povo ter evacuado a praça, eles conseguem derrotar todos os monstros e bandidos. Nesse momento, a guarda chega e encontra a praça em chamas e somente com os seis em pé. Ravidel e Haustator, por serem do templo de Dol Arrah da cidade são liberados, mas o resto vai em cana. Após os guardas terem apagado o incêndio e as investigações terem começado, um oficial chamado Kaine aparece para falar com Ravidel. A clériga explica o ocorrido e acompanha Kaine até onde os outros estavam presos. Ele os liberta, mas pede para que o recém-formado grupo descubra o que ocorrera de fato na praça, já que um diplomata de Karnath for assassinado na confusão e pedras de invocar elementais foram encontradas na praça. O grupo aceita e descobre que na confusão, uma relíquia do templo, supostamente sob a guarda de Ravidel, fora roubada. O grupo segue para falar com T’Sara, uma informante indicada por Kaine. Com ela, o grupo descobre que uma gangue conhecida como “Os Ratos” estava envolvida, descobrindo também o esconderijo deles. Além disso, passam a suspeitar também de um grupo extremista chamado “Espadas da Liberdade”. Eles descobrem que uma changeling e seu grupo haviam espalhado um chamado para todos os bandidos se reunirem na praça onde a confusão toda ocorrera. Além disso, essa changeling havia deixado a cidade, carregando um item grande e redondo (a relíquia roubada). O grupo invade o esconderijo dos Ratos e eliminam quase todos os seus integrantes, restando apenas o líder e mais dois. Após interrogatório, eles contam tudo o que sabiam, o que era mais ou menos o que o grupo já sabia. O grupo então deixa Wroat e parte estrada afora no encalço da changeling e seus capangas e quando chegam no primeiro vilarejo descobrem que a mulher estivera lá até poucas horas atrás. Dýlinnil descobre que a changeling e seu grupo haviam entrado na floresta e contrataram os serviços da gangue “Jungle Boys” para matar qualquer um que estivesse os seguindo. O grupo deixa a cidade antes de os Jungle Boys se mobilizarem e continuam sua perseguição, dormindo dentro da recém-adquirida carroça para não perder tempo. Eles encontram os bandidos na mesma noite, acampando na beira da estrada. O grupo consegue subjugá-los facilmente e os interroga, descobrindo que a changeling se encontrara com um meio-elfo e partira algumas horas antes. Os capangas encontrariam sua chefa alguns dias mais tarde, na cidade de Mistmarsh. O grupo parte então atrás dela, levando os capangas e os entregando para as autoridades locais do vilarejo mais próximo. Eles também descobrem que a changeling viajava rápido demais, em uma montaria mágica, possivelmente um pesadelo. Alguns dias depois, chegam a Mistmarsh e decidem esperar lá pelo retorno da changeling. 'Blackest Night' Na minúscula cidade de Mistmarsh não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar pela changeling e o grupo passa quase dois dias inteiros de tocaia. Enquanto isso, Dýlinnil descobre um portal para Mabar, o plano da Noite Eterna, na floresta logo a noroeste da cidade. Nas noites de lua nova todo o mês, as sombras ficam mais escuras em Mistmarsh e alguns bizarros monstros da noite aparecem e ficam rondando a floresta e os pântanos. No final do segundo dia de espera, finalmente chega uma mulher humana, montada em um cavalo normal. Ela vai à taverna, onde é questionada por Haustator e Ravidel, diz que seu nome é Alana e nega ser quem os servos de Dol Arrah procuravam. A noite chega e Alana vai para um quarto dormir. Dýlinnil decide conversar com o cavalo dela e chega à conclusão de que ele fora roubado no meio da estrada. No meio da noite, Haustator e Ravidel vão até o quarto de Alana e a acordam. Haustator insiste em seu interrogatório, Alana produz uma espada do nada, quase mata Ravidel, solta um elemental do fogo no quarto e foge pela janela. Dýlinnil a segue na forma de um falcão, mas Alana já estava montada em seu pesadelo e segue muito rápido pelo pântano. O grupo derrota o elemental, apaga o pequeno incêndio que começava, acalma o taverneiro e vai atrás de Alana, cruzando os pântanos. O grupo estava circundado por sombras, mas prossegue até encontrar o pesadelo estacionado. Quando Faeron conjura uma daylight, todas as sombras (na verdade, diversos monstros de Mabar) atacam o grupo. O grupo consegue destruir os monstros, mas o pesadelo sumira no meio da batalha (o seu tempo de summon havia acabado). O grupo percebe rastros de outro pesadelo indo para o sul e o segue (já que dormir no pântano com um monte de monstros à espreita não era a melhor das ideias). Keat vai carregada, pois uma sombra drenara quase toda sua força. Eles seguem até saírem do pântano, onde finalmente podem descansar. 'The Korranberg Library' No dia seguinte, vão até a cidade de Dragonroost, e descobrem que Alana passara por lá (e queria ir para Sharn). O grupo compra uma carroça com cavalos magebred e seguem até Korranberg (Dýlinnil deveria encontrar sua mestra lá). Já em Korranberg, Ravidel e Haustator pagam um mago para usar scrying em Alana e descobrem que ela já estava em Sharn. Dýlinnil encontra Elona, sua mestra, na grande biblioteca da cidade e lá tem uma aula sobre os deveres de um greensinger e sobre os planos (ajudada por Beran, um gnomo pesquisador e herdeiro da família Korran, que construíra a biblioteca). Beran também explica para o grupo o funcionamento das pedras de elmentais, na verdade dragonshards de Khyber, e revela que um carregamento recente delas havia sido roubado pelos Swords of Liberty. O grupo arranja um mago para teleporte-los até Sharn, já que não queriam perder tempo. Eles tentam localizar Alana com scrying novamente, mas a magia falha. De qualquer modo, o grupo se teleporta até Sharn. 'Sharn' Category:Story